Time Warp
by palex-spashley-girl8-13
Summary: Crossover! Fear the Walking Dead/100. Lexa/Alicia meets Clarke in the Zombie apocalypse in a mysterious way as they navigate their way back to the 100. If you have not seen FEAR you will not get the names in the story. Lexa is referred to as Alicia which is her characters name in FTWD.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea pop into my head. Fear crossing over with the 100. Don't worry it will all make sense soon.**

 **Here we go…takes place in the finale where Chris and Alicia are in the parking garage with the soldiers.**

* * *

"I HAVE THE KEYS!" Chris looks over to Alicia. She hands the middle soldier the keys to the silver Durango behind them. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us sweetheart."

"Hey I said don't touch her!" Chris exclaims as he hits away the left solider's hand from Alicia as she ducks his touch. The two other soldiers move to defend their friend. Chris ends up getting hit in the face with the end of the rifle. He punches a soldier back and gets a right hook to the face knocking him out cold.

"Come on let's go. Grab the girl." The pervy soldier smiles and reaches for Alicia's arm.

BANG!

"AH!" The soldier grabs his hand that has been shot. As the other soldiers turn around guns aimed.

BANG!

Another shot hits the same soldier in the shin drawing him to his knees. A masked woman steps out from behind a white jeep. The soldiers shoot at her making her take cover again opening the passenger door to duck behind. Alicia tries to make a run for it but the middle soldier grabs her and puts her into a standard hostage hold.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR THE GIRL DIES!"

Nothing.

"YOU ARE SHOOTING AT U.S. MARINES!"

BANG!

The right soldier goes down with a headshot and the middle soldier holding Alicia gets the sizzle on his skin of a fired gun to the side of his head. Out of his peripheral vision he can see a hooded woman with a black handkerchief covering everything but her blue eyes.

"You chose to mess with the wrong girl."

BANG!

The girl fries her gun into the head of the soldier and he drops dead. Alicia opens her eyes and falls out of fear of what has just happened. With a cry the girl catches her. "You're ok." Alicia pulls back fiercely.

"Please don't touch me." The man on the ground cries out of pain. "You stupid bitch!"

BANG!

The masked woman takes the last remaining soldier out with one more shot to the head. Alicia looks over to the woman with extreme fear. "Who the hell are you?" The woman bends down to Chris and checks his vitals. "You're step brother will be fine. The hit knocked him out but he will be awake soon."

"Why aren't you answering me?" The woman looks around until she spots a door ahead. She stands back up and points. "Take him there. Wait for Travis and your mother to get back." The woman moves to leave but Alicia grabs her arm. "Wait, no you're not leaving until you tell me who you are. How you know what my families names are. Why you helped us."

"Do not leave that room until you hear your mom ok?" Alicia tightens her grip on the girl. "Tell me your name." Alicia hears a small giggle.

"You have a lot of questions for someone who has all the answers." Alicia's face scrunches in confusion.

"Alicia?" Alicia turns to see Chris waking up and rubbing his face. She turns back to see the woman running from the garage. "Wait!"

"Who are you yelling at. WHOA!" Chris scurries up and away from the bodies. "Did you kill them?"

"No, someone else did and she just left. I don't know what's happening but we need to get somewhere safe. Come on." Alicia pulls up Chris as they run to the room the mysterious woman pointed at.

* * *

Chris leans over his dead mothers body and cries. Alicia looks over him with a expressionless face. "Alicia." They both turn to see the same masked woman who has saved them approach. Chris scatters and finds a rock and aims it at the woman. She raises her hands in surrender. "Easy Chris." Chris stands up and steps in front of Alicia. "Get away from us!"

"Chris she's the one who saves us in the garage. Put the stupid rock down." Chris still holds the rocks gripping so tight you'd think blood would start spilling from his palm. "Listen to your sister Chris. Besides I have a gun and you have a rock." Chris readies the rock. "What do you want!?"

"I'm sorry about Liza."

"You don't know my mother!"

"Are you from the compound? Is that how you know Liza? Did you work with her?" Alicia says.

"No." The woman takes a step forward. "Stay where you are!"

"Chris can you stop screaming at me?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things."

"How did you find us?"

"I followed you along the river. Can I put my arms down or are you going to arrest me?" She takes another step forward. "Chris can you please put the rock down?" Chris drops the rock and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Who are you?" Alicia answers stepping in front of her step brother. The woman removes her handkerchief and pulls down her hood revealing her face and the blonde hair that spills over her shoulders. Alicia is taken aback at the beauty of the woman. In the back of her head a feeling of familiarity comes forward. She feels relaxed. Which for the events that has happened in the past few weeks is an uncommon feeling. "My name is Clarke Griffin," She turns over her left hand to reveal a shiny ring that puts off a shine from the sun. "I'm your wife."

* * *

 **There we go! Let me know what you think. Leave a review if you want me to continue. I figured something would need to feel the void after 3X07.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought it would be fun to spoil everyone and throw up another chapter. Excited about the response from this.**

* * *

Alicia stared blankly at Clarke. It seemed as though it was an eternity of silence. "Excuse me? Your what?"

"Your wife. I'm sorry I know this is a lot to process in addition to all this." Clarke motioned to Liza and the world. Clarke took one step further toward Alicia. "Please can you just stay where you are." Clarke put her hands up again. "Sorry."

"Alicia! Chris!" Travis and Maddy walked up the hill onto the graffitied platform. Travis hurried and put himself between Clarke and his children. "Who is this? What do you want?"

"Clarke Griffin, you must be Travis." She extended her hand.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you and Maddy, Chris, Le-Alicia, Liza."

"How?"

"Look I know you all really want answers but right now maybe it would be best if we head inside. Making all this noise outside isn't safe. That gun fire has already probably drawn the attention of walkers."

"Walkers?'

"Let's head inside."

* * *

Maddy handed Clarke a cup of water as everyone gathered in the living room over looking the water. Clarke sat alone on the opposite couch of everyone else. "Thank you." Clarke took a sip and set it down on the ground. "So…"

"Start from the beginning." Clarke looked at Travis and nodded. "Ok well I can't really tell you anything from the start only what is happening right now. This is beginning of the end. What is happening out there right now is how this whole world collapses."

"How did this start what is this some sort of airborne virus?" Maddy fidgeted as she spoke. Clarke eyed her and Alicia.

"We don't know how it happened or what it is. We just know it's not safe to be here."

"What do you mean not safe?" Clarke saw the flash of a shadow move on the wall behind everyone. She got up. "What's wrong?" Alicia stood up with her. Clarke put her index finger to her lips. "Everyone stay here and be quiet. Get down." Clarke started low and moved toward the sliding glass door. "Let me come with you." Travis moved behind her. "No. It's not safe and you guys don't know how to fight. Watch your family." Travis nodded and returned to his family. Clarke carefully and quietly opened the glass door. She snuck around the side of the expensive house and listened. She heard the sound of a garbage can knock over and snapped her head to listen. When she turned back around she was faced with a snarling walker. She dodged the bite and dove to the side. Kicking the legs out from underneath it it landed on its back. Clarke grabbed the knife from her hip hostler and dove it into the skull. As she turned around to head back to the house another one grabbed her arm ripping her down.

"AHHH!" Travis ran at and hit the walker with a golf club and it landed down on its stomach. Travis kept hitting it forcefully as everyone else looked on. Clarke got back up and ripped Travis away. "Stop!" Daniel ran over and aimed a shot gun at the walker. "NO!" Just as Daniel was about to shoot Clarke stepped in front putting her foot on the walkers back so it couldn't get up. She put a hand up to Daniel. "If you shoot it will draw more. We can't handle a hoard. Sound draws them." Clarke drew her knife and stabbed the walker through the brain. Everyone stared at her in horror, confusion, and fear. Clarke was covered in blood and looked like a savage.

"It's not pretty but it's the brave new world."

"How much do you know about them?" Daniel asked. "I know enough. The brain you have to kill the brain. It's the only way. If there are a few you can take them out. Quietly hand to hand combat. Gunfire draws them. The noise they can hear it."

"Your covered in blood. Victor do you have any clothes she can change into?"

"Yeah I've got a few things my daughter left behind. Come on."

* * *

Clarke pulled a blue Henley long sleeved shirt on over her bra. Alicia entered the room at the same time and quickly looked down to the ground. "Sorry, my mom thought you could use some food." Alicia set a power bar down on a dresser. "It's ok nothing you haven't seen before…" Alicia kept looking down her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know this…I'm new to you."

"Are we really married?" Clarke nodded and through on a black leather jacket. "How?"

"It is a really long story. First off I really think we need to move." Clarke started pacing the room and looking out the window.

"Clarke?" Clarke stopped frantically pacing. Hearing her name was so refreshing. Especially coming from the love of her life. It had been so long since she had heard it.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please tell me something that doesn't leave me sitting in the dark?" Clarke sat down on the bed that was in the room. She patted the spot next to her. Alicia hesitated at first but then complied. "It's a long story Alicia. I fear if I told you something now you wouldn't believe me."

"Well if I married you I must have trusted you." Clarke smiled and Alicia giggled. She moved to put a strand of hair behind her ear and Clarke saw the tattoo of a scribbled heart. "Matt drew that for you." Alicia's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You told me. You inked it yourself in your neighbors bedroom…I'm sorry I don't mean to freak you out. It's hard having you one day. Holding you being able to kiss you and tell you I love you. The next…you're gone….sorry I ramble when I'm nervous." Alicia smiled. "This is all a lot. I just lost my boyfriend. I was supposed go to Berkeley. I had my whole life planned out. Now…it's gone." Clarke put her hand on Alicia's thigh. Alicia looked into crystal blue eyes. "I promise you…you're future is much brighter than this." They both smiled at each other when Victor entered. "Ladies." Alicia jumped up. "Sorry to interrupt but Travis wanted to see everyone." Alicia left quickly as Clarke gets up. She smiled at Victor and started out of the room.

* * *

"OK. Everyone sit." Travis waited until everyone was sitting. Clarke decided to stand against the wall. "Victor says he has a boat. Were all going to take a smaller boat to get out to it. First light tomorrow. We have enough food and water to last us a few months out."

"A few months? Travis that is not enough." Daniel said getting up. "It's enough for this whole thing to blow over and for civilization to go back and we can rebuild." Clarke scoffed in the corner making everyone turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry I really don't mean to be rude."

"Do you have something you would like to share Clarke?" Maddy said as she gets up. Clarke pushed her self off the wall and crossed her arms. "This what's happening right now. There is no end to this. This is the apocalypse."

"NO! It's a small outbreak. H1N1, Bird Flu. The government will fix this we will ALL be fine." Travis was deep into denial. Clarke understood he needed to do what was best for his people his family and that was false hope to keep the real hope.

"Travis this is not something that can be stopped. We don't have very much time."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Clarke looked at her fathers watch. She turned it over so everyone could see what she was looking at.

3:56:07

3:56:06

3:56:05

"Why is your watch counting down?"

"That's how much time we have left to get Alicia and I back to the doorway." Alicia stood. "Wait, what?" Clarke avoided her eyes as she finished. "Allie has set a time for an extermination."

"Allie? Who's Allie? What extermination?"

"I'm from 100 years in the future. This is judgment day of our past. Allie an AI gone wrong. She has the launch codes to wipe out the rest of mankind. To kill the walkers, and reset the planet. Population reset. From ashes the phoenix shall rise."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your interest. Please leave a review tell me your thoughts and feels. I love your ideas as well. It's fuel to my creative fire. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who is so interested in this story. I'm sorry if it is a little complex but rest assured it will all come together and be awesome!**

* * *

Chris was the first to speak jumping up. "Your crazy!"

"Chris,"

"No dad this bitch is insane! She is probably just using this whole story to seek shelter." Clarke rolled her eyes. "She just wants on the boat so she can take it over and kick us all out."

"Please."

"Why don't you go your own way! Leave our family alone!"

"Christopher!" Travis put a hand on Chris's shoulder but he violently shook it off.

"Don't touch me!"

"Chris I think maybe you should take a walk and calm down." Clarke pleaded. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. This is not happening we've lost enough!"

"I know you are upset about your mother."

"Don't talk about her!" Chris crossed the room and took a swing at Clarke who weaved her way out of the path of Chris's fist and punched him in the stomach. Chris bent over in pain as Clarke elbowed his back to knock him down. Chris looked up at her from his stomach as the others watched on. "I may not know your family or you fully in this time but you also know nothing about me and what I can do. Don't attack me again. You'll regret it."

"Clarke. Can we talk outside?' Travis motions for them to move to the patio outside. Clarke eyes him and then Alicia. "Yes." She says not taking her eyes off Alicia. She finally rips her eyes when she exits the room.

* * *

"Sorry about Chris, we have been through so much in the past couple weeks. He just lost—" Travis pauses. Recalling the memory of Liza. Clarke sees the pain and tries to comfort him. "I understand your loss. I have lost too. It's hard."

"Well you said you are from the future. Which is so hard to believe. But walkers were hard to imagine as well and well look at the world now. So Clarke, what do we do?"

"First, we need to get on the boat. Head down to Mexico. The outbreak has just begun. It's going to get worse Travis. The population is dwindling down. We need to find Noches de los Muertos."

"Night of the dead?"

"It's an abandoned building. The locals call it that because people where drawn to it at night and when you enter you never come back."

"And this is safe for us?" Clarke shakes her head. "It's where the doorway is. I need to get Alicia and I through it."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. Altering the timeline will cause the butterfly effect. I can't risk something happening to your family."

"I still don't understand."

"You don't have too. I promise I'll keep your family and friends safe." Travis nodded and tried his best to muster a half smile. "Who is Allie?"

"Allie is an intelligence program that was created by a girl names Becca. They were trying to find a way to control the human population and help the planet survive. Instead the program took on a life of its own. Claiming to be Allie. She took over the system. She runs through technology and since this world is so relied on technology it wasn't long before she hatched her own plan."

"Extermination."

"Yeah, release a virus from the CDC to infect and terminate. She felt it was the humane way to destroy life. Only to launch missiles from Russia, Iran and the U.S. to start over."

"But if she kills everything and everyone how is she saving the human race?"

"Becca made up a space station called the Ark. My home. She has already launched survivors to escape Allie and continue the human race. To return 100 years in the future and continue life as we know it." Travis shook his head and looked out at the water. They heard the sliding glass door open and Alicia stepped out. "Mom wants to talk to you." Travis nodded, "I'll get everyone ready. Will leave at first light tomorrow. Let everyone sleep and process. We can move on your word tomorrow." Clarke nodded and Travis disappeared into the home. Alicia stood staring blankly at Clarke. The awkward silence became too much and Clarke chose to turn around and lean her forearms on the small wall. Alicia turned to move back inside but hesitated after one step. "You said you're from the future?" Alicia moved to take the position next to Clarke. "Yeah."

"Am I from there too?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep. It's been a really long night and day for you." Alicia nodded and turned to leave but stopped short. "Are you going to sleep?" Clarke shook her head and continued to look at the water. "Someone needs to watch after your friends and family. I'm the best one I know how to fight."

"Thank you…for before in the garage and now." Clarke looked at her for the first time and tried to muster a smile. She looked back over the water as Alicia returned inside to the familiarity of her family and newfound friends.

* * *

Night had cascaded over the mansion on the water. Clarke surveyed the surroundings listening into the dark for any sign of danger. It was all too familiar.

"Clarke?" Clarke jumped at the voice and turned with her knife pointing at the intruder. "Lex-Alicia. You should be resting." Clarke holstered her knife.

"Would you seriously be sleeping after everything that's happened?"

"Good point." They both smiled. Alicia wrapped the blanket she had covering her closer to her body. "Aren't you cold?"

"I grew up in space. My body kind of just adjusted to the cold. It doesn't bother me."

"Space sounds really cool."

"It wasn't." Alicia walked to the small wall and hoisted herself up to sit on it. "Tell me about it." Clarke smiled and decided to join her She took a deep breath before starting. "Growing up was fine. But, I had always dreamed about the ground. My father died and I was arrested." Clarke looked at the expression on Alicia's face. "I'm not a bad criminal. My father was an engineer. He discovered the ark that we lived in was running out of oxygen. The board that runs everything sort of like your government wanted him to stay quiet. We both felt that the people deserved to know. My mother turned him in and he was floated. They needed to tie up the loose end. Me. So I was put in solitary so I wouldn't tell anyone and cause mass panic."

"Wow. I'm sorry. Is it ok if I ask what floated is?"

"They released him into space to suffocate."

"That's terrible." Clarke looked up at the stars. She couldn't help but think about trying to save her father in this timeline. But she knew she had her orders. Any tiny little adjustment could alter the timeline forever. She got off the wall and rubbed her hands together. "You keep trying to call me something different."

"Excuse me?"

"When you say my name. You start saying something different and then finish with Alicia."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Why?"

"I forget sometimes."

"Forget what?"

"That your name isn't Lexa."

* * *

 **Cliffhangers are really fun. Sorry. Anyway leave a review of your feels! And I will see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you guys so much. The outpour of support for this is amazing. I hope you all want to keep reading this. Happy show day btw!**

* * *

"Lexa?"

"Yes."

"That's what my name is?"

"From my timeline yes."

"Alexandria is my middle name." Clarke smiled. "Well at least something matches from my world." Alicia jumped off the small wall. "Does anything else match?" Clarke couldn't help but smile. "You do…the way you scrunch your face when focused. You bite your lip when you're nervous. Like you're doing now." Alicia didn't realize she was biting her lip and released it immediately causing Clarke to laugh. "It's subconscious. I used to always tease you about that and how you're so serious about everything."

"I am not!"

"And you're completely stubborn." Alicia knew that was true and couldn't help but smile with Clarke on that one. Silence fell between them both as Clarke listened to the waves crash land into the shore. It's been so long since she could relax her body. She didn't realize a tear had trickled down her face until Alicia approached her. "Are you ok?" Clarke wiped it away and nodded. "Head back inside. You're going to need your strength tomorrow."

"Why don't you come inside too? You should try to close your eyes."

"I should—"

"Clarke you can't lead us if you can't stay awake." Clarke laughed, "What?"

"You sound like my wife." She played with her wedding ring as Alicia's eyes fell to the diamond that glistened in the moonlight. "It's really pretty."

"Thanks, I think so too." Clarke and Alicia entered the living room. Clarke sat on the couch and crossed her legs looking out at the ocean view. Alicia started to head back to the bedroom her family slept in but something told her in the back of her head that she should stay out with Clarke.

Clarke felt a dip in the couch and turned to see Alicia sitting next to her. She looked at her with a questioning look. "I somehow feel safer out here with you." Alicia offered the other half of the blanket to Clarke who accepted. Alicia nodded off quick. Clarke chose to watch her sleep. She was so peaceful. It reminded her of the drawing she did of her when they were back in her room. How easy it was to watch her sleep. It was her own serenity.

"Pssst. Alicia. Psssst." Alicia awoke suddenly. Realizing she had feel asleep with her head on Clarke's shoulder. She moved off and looked at her brother. "Nick? What do you want?"

"I found her bag."

"Huh?"

"The blonde chick. I found her bag."

"Are you seriously going through her stuff?"

"There's nothing in it." Nick said rifling threw it. "Oh wait! What do we have here?" Nick pulled out a small blue pill in the shape of a hexagon. He put it up to the light of the sun shining through the windows. In the middle an infinity symbol was carved. "What is it?" Alicia got up.

"I don't know. Oxy?"

"You're the drug addict you tell me." Clarke began to stir and Nick panicked and put the pill back where he found it throwing the bag at Alicia before taking off outside. "You idiot." Clarke opened her eyes to see Alicia standing holding her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Travis said we should pack so I was just trying to help." Clarke got up and snagged the bag from Alicia. "Please don't." Alicia nodded.

"Clarke, Alicia?" Maddy entered the room with Travis. "Were going to grab some food can you guys help pack it up?"

"Yes." Alicia took off with Travis. Clarke started toward them. "Clarke?" she turned to face Maddy, "Yes?"

"Are you really married to my daughter?" Clarke nodded. "I have so many questions."

"I know. I wish I could answer all of them."

"Do you love her?" Clarke looked over to see Alicia and Travis packing up as many amenities as they could get. She looked over her features and was hit with the memories that came flooding back. "I love her more than anything. We went through so much. She saved me…I'm just trying to return the favor." Maddy smiled. "I may not know you but from that I can tell you love my daughter." Maddy put a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Travis and Chris are going to bury Liza with Daniel and Ophelia. Do you want to help Victor and I with the boat?"

"Sure."

"Is that everything?" Maddy asked putting the last milk crate of food into the small speedboat. "I think so, Chris can you give me a hand?" Chris and Travis pushed the boat further into the water with Victor and climbed in. They helped Maddy and Ophelia in. Alicia looked at Clarke and Clarke motioned for her to go next.

BANG!

A bullet pierced the boat as Clarke looked behind her. Two men started toward the boat with pistols in hand. Clarke quickly turned back. "Travis get her in the boat!" Travis and Maddy quickly lifted Alicia into the boat. "Clarke come on!" Clarke threw Maddy a radio. "Turn it to channel two. When it is safe I will radio you to come get me." Maddy shook her head. "Clarke."

"GO!"

"Clarke we're not leaving you!" Alicia said in a state of panic.

BANG!

Another shot hit Clarke in the shoulder causing her to yell in pain. She grabbed her arm and looked right at Maddy. "Make sure she's safe. We have three days left. I will be fine. Go. NOW!" Travis and Daniel started the boat. Clarke shot back at the men. "CLARKE!" Maddy and Nick had to hold Alicia back from jumping out of the boat. Clarke shot a few more times at the men and took off running down the beach as the men followed her shooting at her and the boat. The boat speed off towards the yacht.

"Mom we have to go back!"

"We will."

"We can't just leave her to fend by herself! She helped us!"

"Alicia I know but she's a survivor. She will be ok. We have to believe that." The sight of the beach started to fade as Alicia watched from the back of the boat. Just like her future the fate of Clarke was now unknown to her.

* * *

 **They are stronger together we all know that. Leave me a review about where you think this story is going. Let me know how you feel about the direction the story is going as well. Trust me that whatever you are thinking is nothing compared to what I have in mind. :) See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter today guys. I am emotionally drained. I mean I get it. It's TV it's good writing but still…I'm sad mad and hurt.**

* * *

"It's been a day."

"Calm down it's only the end of the day." Nick said sun bathing in the last of the sun before it goes down.

"She has been out there all day. Alone." Maddy moved from her position next to Travis and sat next to Alicia. She tried to put a hand on Alicia put it was quickly shrugged off. "Alicia everything will be ok."

"You don't know that. You left her there." Alicia immediately got up and walked to the bow of the boat. She sat on the bench and plugged herself in, staring off in the direction of the beach hoping she could somehow see Clarke.

Maddy wanted to move toward her daughter but Travis stopped her. "Let her breathe."

"Why do I always feel like the crappy mother?" Travis kissed Maddy's head and let her relax into him. "You're not. I promise. Have you heard anything on the walkie she gave you?'

"Nothing. Alicia lost her father and Matt…I don't know how this will blow over if Clarke is gone."

"She's strong she will pull through."

"That child is out there she is shot Travis. We just left her."

"She knew the risk of getting on the boat with us. She promised me she would keep our family safe. I have all the faith in the world in that girl she's saved us three times. She's a survivor." Maddy nodded and adjusted herself into a comfortable position into Travis. He wrapped her up tight and looked up at to the stars for hope.

* * *

Night had fallen over the yacht and hope was starting to dwindle. Victor put a blanket over a sleeping Alicia before returning inside to the others. "She won't move from that spot Maddy." Daniel said. "I know she wouldn't even eat." Maddy put the radio down on the table in the center of everyone. "Still nothing?" Ophelia asked. Maddy shook her head. "Speaking from someone who was shot, she is going to need help. You can't take care of a bullet wound on your own."

"We don't know her. Maybe she can." Radio noise started and grabbed the attention of everyone. A muffled voice tried to come through. Maddy grabbed the walkie immediately, "Clarke? Is that you?!" Alicia awoke at the sound of the blonde's name. She rushed inside with questioning eyes. "Is that Clarke? What did she say?"

"We don't know it's muffled."

" _Come in Maddy?"_ Alicia grabbed the walkie out of her mother;s hand. "Clarke where are you?"

" _Alicia?"_ Sounds of gunshots rang in the background. The only thing she could hear next was muffled " _under fire"._

"Clarke!?" The radio soon cut out. Travis got up trying to take the walkie back from Alicia. She let is go with a small sigh of depression. "Maybe if we take it outside we can get a better connection." Travis went outside fidgeting with the walkie. Alicia was right behind him. "Can you fix it?" All her prying was driving Travis nuts. Ophelia decided to step in and distract Alicia. "Hey." She put her good arm on Alicia's shoulder. "Why don't we go sit on the bow and see if we can locate her when the sun comes up." Alicia nodded.

* * *

The two girls sat on the bow with cups of coffee. Alicia had barely touched hers. "Drink coffee, it will keep you warm."

"I'm not thirsty."

"You have feelings for her?" Alicia looked over at Ophelia and then back out at the starry night. "You know it's ok if you do."

"I don't know. I barely know her. She just landed in my life a day ago and…somehow I feel safe and happy. I can't explain it." Ophelia smiled and took another sip. "You totally like her." Alicia threw one of the pillows from the bench at her. "Hey! Violence solves nothing look at my arm. I'm an invalid."

"Whatever."

"Seriously Alicia when you feel that strongly and your lucky enough to have your heart take over from your head you should listen." Alicia took a sip of her coffee and made a face. "This is gross." Ophelia laughed. Alicia's ears caught the sound of something in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Another noise of something in the water, almost motor like came into clear earshot. "That!" Alicia got up and ran to the side of the boat. "Alicia you don't know who that could be. Or what."

"It could be her!" Travis and Maddy ran out to Alicia and Ophelia. "What's going on?" Travis had a huge flashlight in his hand. "Something in the distance. We hear a motor."

"I don't hear anything."

"Shh!" Alicia climbed down a level to the yachts dock. "Alicia come on come back you don't know what it is. It could be nothing."

"I didn't hear nothing now please be quiet." Maddy gave Travis a look as if to say please just let her have this. Travis nodded.

5 minutes passed in darkness. Alicia wrapped her flannel blue shirt tighter around herself. She didn't want to give up hope. She knew Clarke wouldn't. She glanced one more time before turning to climb up the dock ladder.

Motor went off again this time getting louder. Meaning it was getting closer. Alicia snapped her head back to listen. "I told you guys!"

"Travis point your light out there."

"Oh my god."

* * *

 **I may take a short break from this story. To be honest I just am so sad every time i even think about these characters. We will see how the next few days go. I also cut myself at work so my palm can't really take all this typing. Have I complained enough for you guys? :) As always see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A jet ski had rolled up to the dock of the yacht. Along the back it was dragging Clarke face down in the water. "Help me!" Alicia pulled the rope and drifted Clarke closer. Travis and Maddy hoped down and lifted Clarke out of he water and laid her down on the dock. Alicia cupped her face. "Clarke."

Travis started compressions on her chest hoping to get the oxygen flowing her back into her system. Maddy was inspecting the gun wound. "The bullet only hit flesh she will be ok." Alicia couldn't help but tear up. It was the only thing that made her feel again. She couldn't loose her. Travis continued compressions but there was no response. He looked at Maddy and shook his head. Maddy nodded in acceptance. Travis removed his hands from Clarke's chest. "What are you doing? Help her!"

"Alicia."

"MOVE!" Victor came down the ladder with a portable defibrillator . He dropped it short of Clarke. "Everyone move away." He ripped open her shirt and placed the electrodes on her body. "Clear."

SHOCK! He searched for a pulse. Nothing. He turned up the dial. "Clear!" He pressed the paddles to Clarke one more time. Her body popped up violently at the electricity surging through her body. Alicia looked on in horror.

Suddenly Clarke shot up gasping for air. She coughed up water and spit it out. "Clarke!" Alicia enveloped her into a hug. "Easy Alicia she was just practically dead." Clarke smiled and looked at Ophelia. She couldn't help but notice the bone crushing hug that Alicia currently had her in. She looked to Victor and gave him a grateful nod. He nodded back in respect.

* * *

Clarke sat on the bed of one of the yachts rooms and tended to her wound. "Hey." She looked up to see Alicia standing in the doorway. She quickly pulled on a white long sleeve shirt. "Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Never better."

"You are a total liar." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"My arm and chest hurts. Note to self electricity really hurts." Alicia laughed and joined her on the bed. "You scared me." The mood shifted back into serious.

"I had to protect you."

"Why put your life in danger?"

"You're my life." The room fell silent. Clarke was the first to make the silence stop. "I watched you die." Alicia eyes her. "In my timeline. I watched you die. I tried to save you. You told me to not be afraid."

"How did I die?"

"You were shot." Clarke let a tear escape as she recalled the memory. "Hey, it's ok we don't have to talk about it. "Alicia scooted closer and put her hand on Clarkes. She felt the ring and locked eyes with Clarke. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Alicia wiped away Clarke's tear. Clarke wanted to lean forward but also wanted to respect Alicia's space. Her thoughts stopped racing when Alicia cupped her face and leaned in. Lips briefly met. To Clarke it was relief. To Alicia…it was home. Clarke placed her hand on the back of Alicia's neck. Second-guessing at the sudden touch, Alicia pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry." Clarke removed herself quick and stood. "No, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back. You're going through a lot and you feel obligated to me. I don't want to guilt trip you into this. And—"

"Clarke." Alicia stood. "I don't know why but I am drawn to you. It's weird…not weird in a bad way. Just..ugh! I don't know. Why am I like this?"

"Because you're my wife." Alicia locked onto Clarke again. This moment would stick with them forever.

Alicia crashed her lips back into Clarke's who put her arms around Alicia's waist. The feeling of Alicia kissing Clarke was bliss. It made her ache for her old life.

Alicia's pupil dilated fully covering the hazel color in her eye with black. Blinking she saw flashes of her and Clarke inside a candle lit room. They were kissing as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Clarke led her to the bed as Alicia looked up at her. Clarke was smiling back. She felt like her air was taken out of her lungs as she returned back to her normal surroundings. She jolted from Clarke. "Alicia? What's wrong?" Alicia put her hands on her knees as she bent over out of breath. "What….was…that?"

"What was what? Are you ok?" Clarke put a hand on Alicia's back. "I saw us. We were in a beautiful room filled with Candles. An amazingly gorgeous headboard to a huge bed. But I was crying. Sitting there on the edge of the bed looking up at you."

"Oh my god." Alicia lifted her chest back up. "What?"

"That was your room. It was the day I left you to go back to the Ark."

"I'm confused."

"This was before we were married. It was the first time we…it was the moment I realized that I loved you. That I was in love with you."

"Ok but it felt like a vivid type of Déjà vu."

"You're starting to remember."

"Remember what?"

"You're life." Alicia put her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "It's like I have something inside of me that wants out..."

"I know. I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should too."

"Is it ok if I stay in here with you?" Clarke looked at Alicia she nodded. Clarke climbed into bed and Alicia climbed in next to her. Both trying to respect each others boundaries. Not knowing if the other wanted to be touched. "Alicia…"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll always remember you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." Alicia was lost for words. Clarke half smiled and reached over to the nightstand and turned the light out. She rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling. After a gentle pause she felt Alicia wrap her arms around her waist. After awhile Alicia's pulse evened out and she was asleep. Clarke thought back to the time they were first together. As they lay in bed and she traced her tattoo. "I love you." Clarke breathed out quietly.

"Clarke?" Clarke looked up to see Maddy in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"It's almost dawn."

Clarke looked at her watch.

 _2:07:09_

"We need to start moving south. I'll come give Victor the coordinates." Maddy nodded. "I will meet you upstairs." Clarke untangled her sleeping beauty from her waist and walked to the door. She looked back to see the most gorgeous human sleeping peacefully. But, where Clarke comes from peace doesn't always last.

* * *

 **I gave into** **heartbreak. I have a story to tell and I will go forth. Reviews are always appreciated. I like to see where i am on your scale of approval. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok so here's the coordinates. If we set sail now we should arrive to Mexico in half a day." Alicia walked up to the deck to see her mother, Travis, Daniel and Victor all huddled around a table. She took a seat next to her brother Nick on the side bench. Who was currently throwing ripped up paper into the trash across from him.

"What is going on?"

"Clarke's getting a plan together. We're heading to Mexico." Nick said that sentence with his best accent. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why are we going to Mexico?"

"I don't know maybe it's safer." Nick threw another piece of paper. "Your girlfriend is super bossy."

"She's not my girlfriend." Nick snickered and sunk another piece of paper into the trash. "What?"

"I saw you guys last night." Alicia looked at her brother. "Are you spying on me?'

"No, I was going back for her bag—"

"You're unbelievable. Trying to still score when we are in the middle of an apocalypse and off the girl who has saved us."

"You're the one jamming your tongue down her throat."

"That is non of your business." Alicia snapped back as sharply as she could. "I think it is. We don't know her Alicia and she's taking us somewhere we don't even know. She's got a plan to drive this family apart."

"You're ridiculous. Why don't you go get high." Alicia moved to get up but Nick grabbed her arm. "I was right about Matt Alicia and I'm right about this too. I'm your brother." Alicia shook her arm away from her brother and started toward Clarke.

"Ok once we get close enough I'll take the Jet Ski and go on foot. Check the area out. Then I will find somewhere safe for you all to be. We don't have much time we need to move fast. Can I count on you guys to be ready?"

"We're ready Clarke."

"Good. I'll have my radio on me. Listen for my command and bring the boat closer. If I'm not back within 3 hours head here," Clarke pointed to a place on a map. "It's a bunker. Seal the door. It's safe." Everyone nodded. Clarke collected her map and put it into her messenger bag. Travis shook her hand. "Be safe."

"May we meet again."

Everyone picked up his or her stuff and left. As Clarke put her last amenities in her bag she looked up to lock eyes with Alicia. She closed her messenger bag. "You were gone when I woke up."

"I had to go over the plan with your mom." Alicia traced the table as she approached Clarke. "What plan?"

"We're heading into Mexico's coast. I'm going to try and locate the doorway."

"What is this doorway?"

"It's a passage…connecting our two timelines."

"Why is it so important?"

"Alicia I wish that I could tell you but we are running out of time and I need to get to the beach."

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"Clar—"

"No Alicia." Clarke made her way past Alicia heading for the outside. "If you want to keep me safe the best place to do that is by your side." Clarke stopped. As she turned around she shook her head with a smile. "You know it's true."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Alicia and Clarke smiled at each other. Clarke hung her head briefly and looked back up at Alicia. "You stay by my side."

"Yes."

"And you do everything that I tell you."

"Done."

"Come on."

* * *

Alicia was packing up a small backpack with supplies when Nick approached her. "Your going with her?"

"Yes."

"She's going to get you killed."

"Ready to go?" Clarke asked climbing down the ladder dropping to the deck. Alicia nodded. The majority of the group looked down from the boat. "Alicia please be careful."

"Mom I will, I'm in really good hands." Clarke blushed slightly and avoided everyone's eyes. "Maddy remember three hours." Maddy nodded. Clarke put her radio on her belt loop and climbed on to the Jet Ski. She looked at Alicia. "Ready?"

Alicia nodded. She went to get on the Jet Ski and Nick grabbed her arm. "Are you really sure about this?"

"More sure then I have been about anything in my life." Nick let go and stepped back. "Clarke take care of her. I've already hit someone with car and based in someone's head I'm not afraid to do the same to you if you hurt her."

"Noted." Alicia got on the back of the Jet Ski. She awkwardly tried to place her hands anywhere. "You can hold onto me. I don't mind." Now it was Alicia's turn to blush. She wrapped her arms around Clarke firmly and Clarke started the Jet Ski. With the sound of the motor raging Clarke looked over to Maddy and Travis and yelled over the motor. "I'll protect her with my life. You have my word." With that Clarke gunned the Jet Ski and they took off in the coolest way possible.

* * *

Clarke slid the Jet Ski onto the beach side she quickly cut the motor and hopped off. She helped Alicia off. Clarke reached for her radio and turned it on, "Maddy we've reached the shore."

" _Alicia?"_

Alicia took the radio from Clarke and rolled her eyes. "I'm here. Were safe." Clarke took the radio back.

"Three hours starting now."

" _Copy that."_ Clarke hooked her radio back onto her belt loop. She bent down into her bag and rifled through. "Clarke?" Alicia tapped Clarke on the shoulder. "Hold on."

"Clarke!" Clarke abruptly stood up. Alicia pointed at something behind Clarke. Two walkers where making their way toward them. "Walkers. They must have heard the motor." Alicia stepped next to Clarke. "What do we do?" Clarke pulled out a huge brown handled knife. It was perfectly shaped to the tip with white circle ridges that rounded the end of the knife and at the beginning where the tip started. Clarke pushed Alicia behind her. "They're getting closer."

"I know be patient." The walkers were getting uncomfortably close.

"Clarke…" The first walker reached for Clarke. She countered his momentum and stabbed it right through the back of the head. Spinning around she stabbed the other right through the eye. Alicia released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. Clarke got up from her kneeled stance and wiped the knife. "Thanks."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"No."

"Do you want one?" Alicia nodded. Clarke bent down into her bag and pulled out a knife holster. She stood back up and showed Alicia the knife. "It's gorgeous."

"It's yours."

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it's actually yours."

"Really?" Clarke nodded. She bent down and fastened the holster along Alicia's inner thigh. Alicia blushed at the touch. "You used it as a scare tactic when I first met you. You thought if you could stab it hard enough into your chair I might get scared." Clarke and Alicia met eyes.

"Did it work?"

"I'm hard to scare." Alicia smiled. Alicia held a hand out and Clarke took it to be helped up. Alicia's eye dilated and she collapsed down to one knee. "Alicia?"

 _Alicia was now in a huge room lit with Candles. She was on both her knees looking up at Clarke. Clarke offered her a hand and she reached for it. As their hands touched she was jolted back onto the beach._

Alicia shook her head violently and gasped. "It's ok, you're ok." Clarke rubbed her back. "What did you see?"

"You…we were in a huge room and I was down on my knees in front of you. You lent a hand to me. When I touched you…I got this huge surge of a feeling."

"What feeling?" Alicia looked at Clarke. Alicia leaned in and connected their lips. Cupping Clarke's face she deepened the kiss. Clarke opened her mouth and put her hands under Alicia's shirt to touch the bare skin of her lower back. A quiet moan escaped Alicia's mouth and they broke apart. Resting their foreheads against each other Alicia spoke. "Why am I so drawn to you?" A un human growl in the background broke them apart. Clarke looked over to see a hoard coming towards them. "Get up. Come on we need to go. We can't face a hoard we need to run." Clarke grabbed their things and Alicia's hand. They took off in the opposite direction of the hoard.

They made their way up the hill into the streets of Mexico. Clarke pointed to an abandoned building and dragged Alicia inside. Clarke hustled Alicia in and closed the door. She pushed Alicia against the wall and pushed her body against her. Clarke looked out the window to see several walkers roaming the street. She looked back to Alicia and whispered. "We are going to have to wait here until it's clear enough to get across." Alicia and Clarke got lost into each other's eyes. Clarke leaned in—

" _Clarke, Alicia come in!"_ The radio screeched.

* * *

 **Guys honestly you are all amazing. I love reading your positive words. This story is really for you guys for the broken hearts. I get sick to my stomach every time I think about you know what. This is what keeps me going. Leave a review always know that you can tell me anything and I won't be offended..unless you're totally rude. If you have ideas if you want to express something do it. You all have been great. We're all in this together. As always see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"They're not answering the radio." Maddy asked concerned. "Maddy she said three hours. It has only been two."

"Travis—"

"I know Maddy, you need to be patient."

"Travis my daughter is out there."

"She is safe."

"We don't know that Travis," Maddy held the radio tight and looked out to the beach. "We don't know that…" She repeated only to herself.

* * *

More walkers piled at the doors of the abandoned building. Banging loudly desperate to get in. Clarke was trying to hold the door shut with all her strength. "Get to the roof!" Alicia panicked "Not without you!"

"I can hold them off. I need you to go!" Clarke struggled to keep the door closed. She wasn't strong enough to hold them all off. Alicia was frozen with fear. Panic was going a mile a minute in her head. Clarke had to calm her down. "Alicia…look at me." Alicia locked eyes on her. "Please I need you to go. Everything will be ok. See the stairs behind you?" Alicia looked behind her to the stairs and back at Clarke. She nodded yes in response. "Good, I want you to go up them and find the access to the roof. You are going to need to sprint when I say go. I'll give you a small buffer before I let them in. I'm going to try and make it up. Are you ready?" Alicia shook her head no. The door budged and moved Clarke a bit. "Alicia! I need you to be ready." Alicia moved to cup Clarke's face and kissed her quickly. "Don't leave me."

The door moved Clarke again and she struggled to keep it closed. "Go." Alicia took off running as fast as she could. Up the two sets of stairs until she reached a door. Pushing it open she got to the roof. With a quick sigh of relief she turned back again to look at the entrance. Her lungs were completely out of breath. She mustered everything she had left to scream. "Clarke!"

* * *

"Any news yet?" Ophelia moved to sit down next to Travis. "No, not yet." He looked at his watch. They had fifteen more minutes. "I've been praying. It helps." Travis smiled with a nod. "Maybe that might help." Travis interlaced his fingers and bowed his head. Ophelia started a prayer. Daniel entered with Maddy. They quietly sat down and held hands. Maddy reached for Travis's and the smiled. The little things in this moment were the beacon to a small flame of hope.

"CLARKE!" Alicia screamed at the opening. Clarke promised that she would be right behind her. Suddenly Clarke ran through the door with a metal pipe in hand. She shut the door quickly and cemented it shut with the pipe. Walkers banged against the door but were trapped on the other side. Clarke caught her breath and turned around. "The pipe isn't going to hold them very long we need to go."

"Go where? We are on a roof?" Clarke looked adjacent to her and saw another roof that they could jump too. It was six feet but she was sure they could make it with enough momentum. "Take my hand." Alicia grabbed Clarkes hand while Clarke intertwined their fingers. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"We need to jump to that roof." Alicia looked at the roof she was talking about and shook her head."

"Clarke that's insane!" The pipe broke off the door and walkers started to pour out. "We need to go now." Clarke and Alicia took off matching in stride running as fast as they could. Both girls launched themselves across the two buildings. Clarke landed first on her side Alicia right on top of her. After the sudden realization that they had made it Alicia had enveloped her into a huge bone-crushing hug. Oxygen was now a major concern for Clarke. "Alicia I'm having trouble breathing." Alicia let her go only to replace her lips onto Clarke's. They broke apart and Alicia slapped Clarke clear across her face. "Ow."

"Don't ever do that again."

"I promise." Alicia hugged her again. They stayed in the embrace on the cold ground as Clarke started to feel Alicia shake. Clarke pulled back to look at Alicia shed a couple tears. "What's wrong?"

"Why me?"

"I don't understand."

"I had everything mapped out. My life was perfect. Apart from my addict brother and Travis. I was on my way out of Los Angeles. I was going to a top-notch school. I had this five-year plan."

"The world works in mysterious ways Alicia. I think it's trying to tell you that this wasn't the life you were meant to have. You are destined for far greater. Believe me."

"Somehow I'm not sad anymore."

"You could have fooled me." Clarke wiped a tear off Alicia's cheek as she laughed. "I think you're right Clarke. My life ended the day this all happened. My life didn't start until you came into it."

"Life is certainly not perfect Alicia, but you don't have to go through it alone."

"I know. I may not understand everything you say. I may not have all these memories back and I most certainly don't know anything about your timeline but I know one thing for sure."

"What is that?"

"That I want you…"

Clarke leaned in and kissed Alicia. It was brief but it was all the comfort they needed. "We need to get somewhere safe and radio back."

* * *

Clarke kicked open a door to a now abandoned household. Alicia entered and looked around. All the photographs made her sad. These were once people…now gone forever. "Drink water, keep up your strength." Alicia nodded and took a seat on the ratty old couch. Rifling through her bag Alicia stopped and looked over to Clarke. She watched as Clarke went through her messenger bag. Alicia watched her carefully. Every move she made put a smile on her face. Somehow in this crappy home, crappy situation she felt ok with the blonde around. She smiled at the blue eyed beauty in front of her. Clarke looked up to catch Alicia staring back at her. Clarke smiled in return, "What?"

"What was our wedding like?" Clarke pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to the couch. She sat next Alicia and handed her the water. Alicia accepted and unscrewed the top to take a small sip. Clarke looked off into the distance, almost as if she was reliving the moment. She closed her eyes and messed with her wedding ring. Twirling it several times around her ring finger. "It was the best day of my life…you were so beautiful." Alicia smiled from ear to ear and Clarke continued. "It was a really big wedding –"

Clarke's timer on her watch went off. "Crap."

"We need to radio back." Clarke turned the radio on. "Maddy, Travis?"

" _Clarke. Are you guys alright? Alicia?"_

"I'm here mom."

" _Oh thank god."_

"Maddy tell Victor to take the boat in closer. There will be walkers on the beach so come in a half mile away farther from where Alicia and I did. Make a run for the house with the red roof. It will be two blocks down from the first house you hit. We are inside."

" _Are you guys alright?"_

"We are fine mom stop worrying."

" _We are heading in now. We will radio when we are closer."_

"See you soon."

* * *

 **I think we have been through a lot the last couple of days. I think you guy's all deserve another chapter today and one that did not end with a huge cliffhanger. You all are amazing! Don't forget to leave a review. As always see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we dive into this new addition I want to take a moment to tell you guys something. This fandom is amazing I love everything about it. It's literally the biggest fandom I have ever seen. We have had a lot happen to us and trust me I know how you feel. My heart was torn from my chest. There has been talk about self harm on social media. If you feel that way or get to that point please seek help. You are heard and you are LOVED. You can also message me I'm not a professional but I'm a great listener. Nothing is worth your life and besides we need to keep this fandom amazing! We can't do that without you!**

 **Ok on a lighter note enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What now?" Alicia said pacing the living room. "We wait for your mom and the others to get here and then we will move to the next section." Clarke was currently distracted kneeling with the map spread out across the coffee table. "I think if we can go through this neighborhood we can buy some time and make it to the doorway in half a day." Clarke put her thumb to her lips thinking of strategies. Looking her over Alicia smiled. She could see the blondes mind going a mile and minute and smiled at the way she scrunched her face when she tried to figure something out. Alicia kneeled next to Clarke and looked over the map. "Have you done this before?"

"What?"

"A plan. You have everything basically down to a T. Were you in the military?"

"Something like that." Clarke didn't break her eye contact with the map. "What is something like that?"

"I guess you could say I've been through a lot of war. Strategizing the best way to win."

"Well it looks like a good plan. But, do you ever take a break?" Clarke smiled and finally looked up at Alicia. "I just need to find the best route back to the doorway."

"Clarke." Alicia put her hand over Clarkes. "Stop worrying you've gone over this a million times in your head. It's going to work." Clarke smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Sorry, you're right I should take a break. The sun is going down we should pack up our stuff get ready to move when the others come." A noise came from outside that startled the both of them. Both heads shot to the window by the door to seek danger. They paused until they heard the same noise again. Clarke put her index finger to her lips to signal silence. She blew out the candle on the table and took Alicia's hand. Clarke led them crouched over to the kitchen behind a counter. "Stay here I'm going to check it out." Alicia nodded and Clarke scurried to the door. She drew her knife from her boot and held it out to the side to see outside from the reflection. Several armed men were walking the street. Most had shotguns strapped to their bodies. One was carrying a RPG explosive. Looked like a pack of drug cartels scavenging. They were hitting in doors and looting. They were only one house away from where Clarke and Alicia were.

Clarke hurried back over to Alicia. "We need to find a place to hide."

"What's going on?"

"Scicario's."

"What is that?"

"Former drug cartel. They are scavenging for supplies and heavily armed."

"Where are we going to hide?" Clarke looked around quickly. Her mind was panicking she didn't know what they were going to do. If they made a run for it now they would be seen by the Cartel and most likely captured. If they were to stay in the house the might be discovered while the cartel scavenges. "Clarke?" Clarke took Alicia's hand and grabbed their stuff. They raced up stairs looking for anywhere to hide. There were no closets. The only choice that had was to crawl under the bed. "Get under the bed." Alicia did as she was told and crawled under it. After closing the door Clarke was right behind her. There was no room for the both of them to lie flat so Clarke chose to straddle over Alicia. The harsh sound of silence hit them and Clarke could hear the heavy panicked breathing of Alicia. Her eyes were shut so tight Clarke thought she may hurt herself. "Hey." Alicia opened her eyes to feel Clarke's left hand on her cheek. She covered it with her own. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." Slowly the panic drained from Alicia. "I—"

BANG!

The door was kicked in and the girls jumped. They could hear the muffled noise of voices speaking. "Comprobar la cocina para la comida." The sounds plates crashing and heavy items hitting the floor echoed through the house.

"¿Quieres atraerlos aquí idiota?" The sudden sound of a silenced pistol filled the air followed by the drop of a body. "No más ruido. Ir a ver el piso de arriba" Heavy boots started up the stairs then the sound was multiplied by three. The three men ascended the stairs and kicked in the doors to the bathroom and other room of the house. Alicia started to shake. Clarke took notice and put her hands on either side of her arms. Alicia looked up to her. Clarke mouthed, "You're ok." Alicia nodded.

A sudden loud noise of the door being kicked in jolted them once more from that safe spot. A tear had escaped from Alicia. She reached her hands up to grip Clarke's shirt. Heavy brown cowboy boots could be seen from the their angle. Another pair of black military boots entered the room behind the cowboy ones. Both circled the bed. Cowboy boots walked to the head of the bed. They heard the sound of the nightstand drawer being opened. After being rifled through the drawer slammed to the ground breaking in half. Alicia started to breathe heavier and it was becoming a concern for Clarke. She gently placed her hand over Alicia's mouth to keep her from drawing out their location. The bed dipped suddenly and rusty springs came crashing down onto the back of Clarke. She winced in pain as one came loose and spilt into her skin. Alicia tried to reassure her by rubbing her arms and giving her an apologetic look.

"¡Oye! Bajar el culo Jefe va a matarte por dormir en el trabajo." Military boots swiveled on his heels and exited the room. Cowboy boots pushed down into the bed causing the metal spring to go deeper into Clarke. Clarke shut her eyes tight and bit her lip to try and find a quiet way to relieve the pain. Alicia kissed Clarke's palm over her mouth causing Clarke to look back down at her. Boots came over the side of the bed and the dip in the bed went back up. The sudden pull of wire of out Clarke caused her to let out a small whimper. They stared at cowboy boots that didn't seem to move an inch. A Virgin Mary figurine crashed to the floor causing the remnant's to bounce at Clarke and Alicia. Clarke quickly turned her back and bent over Alicia to cover them. The sudden movement made their faces centimeters from each other. Alicia and Clarke both looked into each other's eyes. Clarke thought to herself that no matter what position they were put into that no one would break how safe they felt with each other.

Cowboy boots finally left the room with the slam of a door. They waited for five minutes in dead silence. "I think it's safe now." Alicia nodded. Clarke took her hand off of Alicia's mouth and touched her back. She hissed in pain and brought her hand back in front of her face to see that her hand was covered in blood.

"Clarke."

"I'm ok."

Clarke poked her head out from underneath the bed. All clear. She moved herself off of Alicia and out from underneath the bed. She helped Alicia up. "We need to get somewhere safe to meet up with the others."

"Why don't we just stay here? They have already broken in and taken what they wanted. I don't think they are coming back."

Clarke crossed the room and opened the door. She came face to with a mustached man. She looked down…cowboy boots.

* * *

 **My favorite thing about these two is that they are STRONGER TOGETHER. It's amazing. I will continue to tell this story in honor of Lexa. You guys are all amazing thank you so much for supporting this story. I love being apart of this massive fandom. Leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hola." The mustached man grabbed Clarke by the throat suffocating her airway. Clarke started to make suffocation noises with eyes wide open. She tried to grip his arm to get it off but he was too strong. "Leave her alone!" Alicia ran at the man and was punched in the gut knocking the air out of her lungs. She flew to the ground gasping in desperation to take a breath. Clarke was still struggling against the man's harsh grip. She started to reach for the knife she had in her boot. It was too far away and the amount of oxygen leaving her body was starting to make her loose consciousness.

Alicia hyperventilated with panic. She didn't know what to do. Clarke always had a solution to everything. She was never the person who had to think fast on her feet. Turning her body she felt the knife that was strapped to her thigh. She quickly drew it out aimed and fired. The knife found its way into the neck of the mustached man. Now he was the one to choke for oxygen on his own blood. Both Clarke and the mustached man fell opposite to the ground. Clarke gasped back the air that she desperately needed.

Alicia slid her way over to Clarke's side and put a hand to her cheek while the other hand held her bruised stomach. Clarke just looked at her with wide eyes. "You're going to be ok Clarke. Breathe slowly." Clarke nodded her head. Soon her breathing had returned to a normal rhythm. Alicia propped her up so she was lying against the side of the bed. "Thank you."

"Really? After all the times you've saved me? There is really no reason to thank me."

"I guess it was my turn to be the damsel in distress." Alicia laughed and Clarke smiled. Clarke always had a way of pulling that girl from serious to intimate. "How are you so calm?"

"My brother is an addict sometimes he would seize if he was off them for too long. I've had to take care of him through that." Clarke put a hand over Alicia's. "How did you know how to throw that knife?"

"I'm not sure. Something just came over me. It's almost like I've done it before."

"You have."

"When?"

"You were protecting me." Alicia smiled. She turned to look at the door and quickly looked away not wanting to look at the now dead body spilling blood. Clarke moved to get up. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Clarke dumped the rest of the gasoline she collected from an abandoned car over the body of the mustached man. She took the matches she found in the kitchen and struck the side of the box. As she peered into the eyes of her attacker she threw down the match to ignite him into oblivion. She walked away to the front porch of the house were Alicia was sitting on the steps. She smiled upon seeing Clarke. Clarke took water from her bag and cleaned off Alicia's knife. "Here." Clarke bent down to secure the knife back into Alicia's thigh holster, "I think since you now know how to use it, it may come in handy."

"Thanks." Clarke got up and looked out. The sun was just about to set.

"We need to get moving. The fire is going to draw the walkers." Alicia stood up and readjusted her bag over her shoulders with a huff. Clarke could see the change in her face. "Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm." Alicia started to walk but Clarke stopped her. "It was him or you Alicia. You did the right thing. You saved us both."

"I took a life Clarke. I have never hurt anyone before."

"Not in this timeline."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you're different there then here."

"Obviously."

"Hey come on, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Take things out on me." Alicia stared right into Clarke's eyes. Hers shed a tear while Clarke's questioned her. " You can't just use that as an excuse Clarke. I am not the same person as the one in your timeline." Things got really quiet as both girls processed. "What if I don't like the way I feel about this alternate timeline?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I don't like the person your wife was?"

"IS….my wife IS."

"Clarke I'm not that person."

"I know…not yet but—"

"Clarke I don't even know what's happening to me. I'm myself one minute and the next I'm getting flashes of this life that I have no idea what's going on. Most of the time I want to kiss you, protect you, be with you. Others I feel this huge struggle of sorrow and happiness. None of this started until the day I met you." Clarke hung her head.

"You are still the woman I married. I know that you will figure this out." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Alicia it's going to be ok." Clarke tried to pick Alicia's hand up but she was not having it.

"This is all beginning to be a bit much."

"What are you saying?"

"Clarke I can't do this. I have my family—"

" _Clarke? Alicia?"_ Clarke's radio went off at the sound of Maddy's voice. Clarke peeled it off her belt loop without breaking eye contact with Alicia. "We're here."

" _We see smoke. What's going on?"_

"We are both fine. Something just happened but we took care of it. Where are you guys?"

" _We just crossed into the streets."_

"Copy. We're coming to meet you. Stay put." Clarke turned the radio low and hooked it back on her loop. "Come on let's get you back to your family."

"Clarke." Clarke brushed past Alicia and started walking to meet with the others.

* * *

As they rounded a corner Clarke and Alicia saw the rest of the group. Maddy immediately engulfed Alicia into a hug with Nick. Travis walked over and put a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Travis pulled back his hand with a bit of Clarke's blood. "Clarke you're bleeding. The rest of the group looked over at Clarke who brushed it off. "I'm fine it's just a scratch." Maddy stepped up. "Here let me look at it." Clarke wasn't going to fight anyone on this. Maddy peeled back the collar of Clarke's shirt to see a massive gash. "You're going to need stitches."

"I'm ok."

"I have a needle and string in my bag I'll stitch you up." Daniel said. "It's getting dark we should find somewhere to sleep." Travis looked around eyeing a house to take shelter. "We need to stay out of this area. There is scavenger's. We can head three blocks north. That will set us five miles away from the bunker." Travis nodded.

* * *

They had chosen a small compacted house with only two rooms. Daniel was stitching Clarke up in one and the others were eating food in the other. "How did you get this?" Daniel peered over his glasses to Clarke. "I was in a tight space something just came down into Me."

"You love her don't you?" Clarke looked at Daniel and nodded. "I was protecting her."

"Why are you so involved in saving us if you are just here for the girl?"

"Because you're her people." Daniel eyed Clarke with question. Clarke decided to explain further. "Where I come from saving the ones who saved you is important. Saving your people comes first. Alicia is apart of my people and you are hers."

"I see."

"It's a different world…mine compared to yours."

"How so?"

"When we arrived on the ground nature had taken its land back. Everything was growing and flourishing."

"Arrived on the ground?"

"I was born in space. I was committed of a crime and locked in solitary with ninety-nine others. They sent us on a drop ship to the ground to see if earth was inhabitable after the missiles that destroyed it." Daniel seemed shocked and stunned. "Does life survive on the ground? My daughter is my people. We have already lost her mother. I'm not going to loose her." Clarke smiled at the thought of the grounders. "It does." Daniel smiled and finished the last stitch. "Alright you are all done." Clarke pulled collar back over her wound. "Thank you Daniel." Daniel reached his hand out to shake Clarkes. "Save the ones who save you no?" Clarke chuckled and Daniel winked at her before leaving the room. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes she saw Alicia standing in the doorway. "Do you always stand in doorway's starting at me?"

"Do you always get hurt and have to patch yourself up?" Clarke laughed again and got up readjusted her shirt. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I know this is all a lot." Alicia nodded and Clarke continued. "I really am trying to do what is best for you. But I know what that's like."

"What?"

"Having your whole future in front of you. Your family and friends and suddenly it is completely ripped out from underneath you. Then you are in this constant fight for the rest of your life. There is no stopping it." Clarke's eyes started to well up with water. "I have been fighting since the day I landed on the ground. I had never had a moment of peace until I met you." Alicia leaned her head against the doorframe to listen more intently. "When you came into my life I felt like I had lost the humanity in me. I thought the feeling of adventure in me was gone. The optimism in me returned with every victory we conquered. You helped me be a better leader to my people. Life wasn't just about kill or be killed. It's more than just surviving." Clarke was crying but it didn't seem to be a bother to her. Alicia glided forward and crashed her lips into Clarke's. Clarke sniffled into the kiss but wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist. As they parted Alicia wiped away Clarke's tears. "I am not ready to be your wife Clarke. I don't know how. I am not that person. But, I want to be with you."

Clarke mustered a smile. "I get that."

"Is there dating in the apocalypse?" Clarke and Alicia both smiled with a laugh. Clarke let one more tear escape. "Please don't cry." Alicia suddenly lost all the air in her body and she gasped. Her eye dilated.

She was suddenly looking at Clarke who was kneeling over her. She was in tears. Blinking she was now in a cave like room looking at Clarke. A bald man dressed in a robe attire was telling her something. She nodded. Clarke looked in her direction but seemed to look right past her like she was invisible. The man in the robe then took a blue looking hexagon shaped pill out of his attire. He handed it to Clarke. Clarke accepted and swallowed it.

Everything suddenly started to shake. She started to receive flashes of memories to fast for her to determine what or who.

"Alicia?!" Alicia woke in the arms of Clarke on the floor. She touched her nose to reveal blood coming from it. She looked at Clarke and touched her face before closing her eyes and fainting once more.

* * *

Alicia woke up in the same room she was just in Clarke. She was on the bed with Clarke sitting next to her holding her hand. Her head was down on the bed. "Clarke." Clarke jolted up. "I'm here. Hey."

"Clarke who sent you here?'

"Huh?"

"How did you get to my timeline? Who sent you here?"

"You did."

* * *

 **Guys i say this all the time but you are all amazing. Truly an honor to write for you all. Leave a review. I'll update ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"How could you see that?"

"I don't know."

"You weren't there."

"I know I was here."

"No that's not what I meant—"

Alicia was sitting up in bed with Clarke sitting next to her bedside. Maddy came in with Nick and handed Alicia some water. "I'm not thirsty."

"You fainted…drink it." Maddy ordered. Alicia just rolled her eyes and took a sip. "ALL of it." Clarke couldn't help but smile. It reminded of her and her mother. "I'll check up on you in a few. Clarke make sure she drinks it all." Clarke just nodded with a smile. Maddy put a hand on Clarke's shoulder smiling and left the room. "What do you want Nick?"

"Can't a brother check up on his sister?"

"You want something." Clarke looked over at Nick as Alicia asked the question. "Actually I want something from Clarke." Clarke was surprised when Nick motioned for them to speak privately. "Uh ok." Clarke got up from her chair. "I'll be right back." Nick and Clarke exited the room.

"What do you want?"

"What is that pill you have in your bag?"

"It's not a pill and it's not a drug and no you can't have it."

"Did she tell you everything about me?" Clarke just looked at Nick. "Whatever, no I don't want your stupid chip. I have enough Vicodin to last."

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Isn't your family trying to get you off the drugs?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it involves my wife."

"She's not your wife she's my sister!"

"Your sister shouldn't have to see her brother seize on the ground because he hasn't fulfilled his fix!"

Travis and Maddy rounded the corner of the hallway. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Nick said trying to shrug off the immense blow up. He never blows up. Maddy looked between Nick and Clarke. "Clarke?"

"It's nothing."

"It's actually not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke asked eyeing Nick carefully. Nick started itching the back of his neck furiously. "Alicia keeps talking in her sleep. something about the city of light." Clarke went wide-eyed. "When did you hear that?"

"Hey." Alicia said in the doorway wrapping a blanket around her. Everyone looked between each other awkwardly. "What's going on? Clarke?"

"Why don't you go eat something with your family. I need to get some air."

"If something is going on I want to know about it." Clarke turned to Nick giving him pleading eyes to help her out. "Clarke volunteered to go scout ahead."

"I'll go with you just let me get my stuff."

"No."

"Alicia honey come on you just fainted let's get some food in you so your safe to travel when Clarke comes back." Maddy extended her arm to take Alicia. Alicia threw the blanket onto the bed and hugged Clarke whispering into her ear, "Please be careful." She kissed Clarke on the cheek and followed her brother and mother out from the hallway. Travis looked to Clarke. "What is the city of light?" Clarke looked him straight in the eyes. "Not what. Who."

* * *

Clarke took the map with her and scouted the street. She was at an impasse. They weren't far from the bunker and the doorway. She checked her father's watch. She had just about a little over a day to go. "I hope your right about this Lexa." Clarke folded the map back into her bag and set a pace back to the safe house.

As the sun set Clarke rounded the corner to the safe house. She saw Chris outside chucking rocks into the street. "Hey."

"Hey." He said apathetically. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You're a terrible liar." Chris chucked a rock super hard making it break in two on impact.

"I lost a parent once too." Chris was about to throw another rock and stopped. He looked up at Clarke. "How?"

"My father. He was murdered."

"What did he do?"

"When we lived in space he found a problem with the oxygen levels. We were running out. He wanted to liberate and educate the population…the board had other plans. They did it to shut him up and cover up the problem." I watched him die…"

"I'm sorry."

"I would do anything to see him again. He was smart and amazing. The reason why I am the person I am today. Be grateful your father is still here Chris. He needs you just as much as you need him right now."

"He killed my mother."

"This," Clarke motioned to the world. "killed your mother."

"I hate this world. I want it to go back to the way it was." Chris threw another rock. "I want to go back to mine too but nothing is easy. It never will be."

"What do I do?"

"Make the best of it. You're still living, breathing, talking. You have the rest of this world to rebuild and shape into the man you are supposed to be."

"Are you some kind of therapist? Clarke laughed and shook her head. "There is more to live than just surviving Chris. Find your purpose." Clarke entered the house and set her bag down. She was greeted with hello's and a hug from Alicia. "Did you find anything?"

"Were close to the bunker. When the sun comes up we will make it there. Everyone get some sleep. It's going to be a long trek and we can't stop to rest." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Clarke made her way into one of the bedrooms and threw her bag onto the ground. She flung herself on the bed with a thud. Wincing at the pain she felt on her back from her previous gash. She closed her eyes to shut out all the madness. Upon opening them she exhaled looking to the ceiling. The sound of the door closing made her jump to a sitting position. "It's ok it's just me."

"Sorry I don't like to be snuck up on."

"I've taken notice." Alicia crossed the room to sit next to Clarke on the bed. "Why did you wife send you here?"

"You know I can't talk about it."

"Clarke."

"I'm not going to risk it Alicia. I'm not going to risk you. I can't loose you again."

"Clarke what happened over there. Your wife was shot. By who? Why?"

"It was by someone she trusted. He was threatened."

"By what?"

"I would tell you if I could."

"What makes you so sure that telling just me would alter the timeline in anyway?"

"I'm under strict orders not to say anything that may alter the way you think."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you pass through the doorway you'll need to be as pure in this life as you'll be in the next."

"Reincarnation." Alicia said as much to Clarke as to herself. Clarke nodded. Alicia flung herself backwards into the bed. She sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"It's everything."

"I know how you feel." Clarke laid on her side next to Alicia propping her head up with her palm. "What's going to happen after all of this is over Clarke?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what happens when we reach the doorway." Silence fell over the both of them as they processed and just enjoyed being with one another. Alicia traced up and down the arm Clarke was using to keep herself up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmhmm."

"How are you not scared in this timeline?" Clarke took a deep breath before answering. "I have never really been scared of the ground. I use to draw pictures of modern life in my cell before I was sent to the ground. I dreamed about it. The air, the water, life. Coming here was the same shock as stepping out of that drop ship. I'm less afraid our your timeline because civilization here was actual civil."

"Isn't it all?" Clarke shook her head.

"The moment I landed on the ground I had been fighting for my life ever since. I have been trying to protect the ones I love the hundred others. I wasn't strong enough."

"What happened?"

"We were slaughtered. Then we were captured and used for medical treatment at the cost of our lives. Drilled into for bone marrow."

"How many are left?" Clarke let a few tears escape and Alicia wiped them away with her sleeve as they came. "Forty-three." Clarke choked out the number. She shook away her tears and mustered a half smile. "I couldn't save them all and I couldn't save you."

"Hey." Alicia cupped Clarkes face bringing it closer to hers. She rested her head against Clarke's. "You are strong." Clarke shook her head as one last tear fell. Alicia kissed her. As they broke apart she looked into Clarke's eyes. She reached for Clarke's left hand and played with her wedding ring. A million things were running through her mind. She leaned back up to kiss Clarke. A peaceful bliss fell over the both of them, as they got lost into each other. Clarke ended up straddling Alicia as things progressed. Kissing down Alicia's neck, Clarke stopped to reach up remove her shirt. Once off Alicia took a moment to look over Clarke with an emotionless look. "What? I'm sorry if I'm crossing a boundary let me know I can—"

"Clarke."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Alicia reconnected their lips. Clarke smiled into the kiss. A knock at the door pulled them from their alternative reality. Clarke was quick to jump off Alicia. Alicia almost pouted at the lost connection. Clarke threw her shirt back on. Alicia propped herself up on her elbows as Clarke opened the door. Maddy was on the other side. "There is a group of men in the street approaching."

"Are they heavily armed?"

"They look almost Military."

"Wake everyone we need to move. We will move out the back door." Alicia got up.

"What's wrong?"

"They must have found the body."

"What body? Clarke what the hell is going on here?"

"Sicario's are back."

* * *

 **Not quite sure where i'm going with this story quite yet. I am overwhelmed by the support of it though. Keep the reviews coming. Please let me know what you think is happening next. What's going to happen at the doorway? Is everyone safe? Are we getting closer to Lexa or farther away? See you in the next chapter fans!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Get every out the back door now. Here." Clarke handed the map to Maddy. "What are you doing?" Alicia eyed Clarke. Clarke kissed Alicia. As they pulled away Clarke smiled at her. "May we meet again." Alicia looked at her with questioning eyes. Clarke quickly turned to Maddy, "Head to the bunker. I will be right behind you." Clarke took the gun out from her bag and loaded it. Alicia grabbed her arm. "You can't take them all on by yourself. Clarke looked at her one last time. "I have a plan."

Clarke ran down the hall to the room with the others, "Maddy has the map follow her out. Clarke pointed to the back door and everyone started to leave. Clarke readied her gun. Alicia was the last one at the door. She paused to look at Clarke. "You better be at that bunker." Clarke smiled at her and pulled the top of the gun back to load a bullet. Alicia left and Clarke got right into the mindset.

Clarke stepped out of the door and shot at the men. She took down two and had four left.

Alicia and her family stopped when they heard all the gunfire. Alicia looked back. Something told her to go back. To help…to fight. "Alicia we need to keep moving." Nick said pushing his sister on. Alicia nodded sadly and took off running with the rest of her family.

* * *

Clarke ducked behind a car returning fire to the men firing back at her. She was under heavy fire. Clarke slid her back down the wall and grasped her gun. She was breathing heavy. Think think think Clarke. Finally she had it. She stood up grabbing one of the men to use as a shield. She shot back and started to take off in the opposite direction running. The remaining three men shot at her but all missed. The took off after her. One with an RPG shot in the direction she went. A massive explosion went up into a mushroom cloud. The three men stopped and waited to see the result.

"Vayas a verlo." The leader nodded to the RPG man. The RPG walked toward the alley he shot at. He peaked around the corner and saw nothing. He turned back to shrug at the other two men. Suddenly a walker bit him on his neck. During his screams a handful of walkers joined in on the feeding. The others shot at the walkers but soon realized that there were too many walkers were spilling out around the corner. It was a hoard.

"Adios Pendejo's!" Clarke waved at the men from the nearest rooftop.

BANG!

Clarke shot the leader in the knee crippling him to the ground. She took off on the roof leaving the hoard to roam the streets.

* * *

"I think this is it." Maddy looked at the map. They were right on the mark of the bunker. Maddy and Alicia looked up at the empty building. The night cascaded over it. The moonlight was almost shining directly on it. It was a small one-story building. Travis and Daniel moved to open to the doors but it was locked shut. "It's locked. Now what?" Travis looked up to the roof the building had such an ominous feel. He could feel the pull from it, "I have no idea."

"Did she tell anyone how to get in?"

"Alicia?" Alicia crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know anything." Nick kicked at the door in frustration. "You have to know something you're the one who's always sucking face with her." The majority of the group turned to look at Alicia. Maddy stepped in. "Nick that's enough."

"We are in the mess because of her."

"Shut up Nick!"

"Alicia! Nick! ENOUGH!" Maddy screamed at her children. "Maddy keep your voice down. Clarke said sound attracts them."

"Everything is about her!" Alicia tried to go at Nick but Chris held her back. Maddy stepped in between them. "Is she right about everything?" Nick held his arms out. "LET'S SEE! COME ON! COME GET SOME!"

"Nick! That's enough." Travis pointed his finger at Nick. "You've made your point. You've upset everyone. What is this about?" Banging at the door of the building pulled everyone from their thoughts. The door suddenly tried to open. Travis, Daniel and Victor lunged at the door to keep it shut. The growls and hisses of walkers were on the other side of the door. "Are you happy now Nick?" Alicia barked at her brother who looked guilty. "What now?" Maddy asked Travis. "I don't know." The three men tried desperately to hold the door. Chris and Nick jumped onto the door to help keep it shut.

"Stand back!" The girls turned to see Clarke standing there. They ran by her side. "Let go of the door on my mark." The boys nodded. "Ready. GO!" The boys let the door go in a split millisecond. Clarke pulled the pin of a grenade. Travis saw and dove out of the way shielding Nick and Chris. All in slow motion Clarke through the grenade at the walkers screaming "Get down!"

BOOM!

Everyone looked up after the blast. A few more walkers were piling out of the building. Clarke pulled the gun from her back and shot them from the ground. When it was all over everyone looked at Clarke. Alicia rolled over and hugged Clarke. Clarke winced in a bit of pain. Alicia pulled back to look at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm ok I just landed wrong." Clarke got up. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone responded. Clarke moved forward to the entrance of the building. She had her gun ready by her face. She walked into the building darkness enveloping her.

The others waited patiently for Clarke to return. Clarke came back into view. "Come on this way." Everyone followed her into the building. "I can't see anything it's too dark –" The lights suddenly flipped on. Everything looked unaltered or touched. It was a completely empty space. A huge ark was in the middle of the room. To the right of it was a solid metal door. This was all that stood in a room with four concrete walls.

Chris looked around with everyone else. The ceiling seamed to have a layer of stained glass in the shape of an infinity symbol. "What is this place?"

"The doorway." Clarke said just as stunned as everyone else. Clarke bent down into her bag. She pulled out two blue hexagon chips with the infinity symbol etched into the center of them. Maddy looked at her. "What are you doing?" Clarke seemed to be in a trance. She walked up to the ark and circled it before coming back to stand right in front. Clarke started to hear the voices of the ones she left behind. "Alicia what is happening to her?" Travis asked. Alicia just shook her head. "I'm not sure." A machine kicked on as the lights flickered. The metal door opened up making the others take a step toward each other. "What's happening?" Victor looked around. Daniel took Ophelia into his arms. "Clarke!?" Clarke shook her head back and forth trying to shake herself from it. She dropped the two chips. Nick was quick to dive and pick them up. "Nick!" He stood up quickly and held them from Clarke. "What are you doing?"

"Time for answers."

"There isn't time for anything." Clarke's watch went off again. She looked at it. Sunlight came through the door and hit the ark jump-starting it. Clarke turned to stare into it. She was the only one who could see into it. She gasped. "Clarke what's happening?" Clarke turned back to see Alicia. "I don't know you only told me to get to the doorway." Voices had to speak louder and the machine increased in noise. "We need to take the chip in order to cross."

"Wait a minute Clarke, Alicia isn't going with you." Clarke looked at Travis and Maddy. Maddy helped on to her youngest. " I thought the plan was to have Alicia help you here."

"She needs to pass if we want the timeline to complete itself." Wind started to pick up blowing everything. "This is how we end this."

"There has to be another way!" Clarke looked to Nick. "Give me the chips Nick." Nick shook his head. Clarke lunged at him tackling him to the ground. Travis and Victor ran to pull Clarke off of him. "Stop it!" Alicia screamed at the two. In the heat of the struggled one chip slid away from the two of them. Victor ripped Clarke off of Nick. Clarke looked to Nick he had swallowed the other chip…

Clarke's eyes went wide with her blank expression. "You have no idea what you just did! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Voices went silent and the machine took over filling the room. Clarke dropped to her knees. Alicia was right by her side. "Clarke."

"What did you do?" She repeatedly quietly. She stared off into the ground. "Clarke talk to me." Clarke looked up into Alicia's eyes. "It's ruined."

"What is?"

"Getting you back."

"I'm right here." Clarke was inconsolable. Alicia tried to whisper reassuring words into her ear but nothing was helping. Maddy looked at Nick. "Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't going to let her take Alicia."

"Nick you don't know what that is going to do to you." Nick just shrugged. Maddy spotted the other chip and picked it up. She looked closely at it. "Clarke what if you two spilt it?" Clarke's eyes shot to Maddy. "I don't know."

"What happens if we don't get Alicia threw the door?"

'Life as we know it is over. There is no survivable fate."

"What happens to us?"

"You rebuild."

"Without my daughter?"

"You're daughter is destined for greatness." Alicia got up from her position. "Mom I need to go with her."

"No."

"I've been having visions." Maddy looked at her daughter carefully. "What visions?" Travis interjected. "Of the life Clarke speaks off. I don't know why or how. I just know I get them. They are so vivid and feel so real. I know it's real."

"Alicia we can't loose you."

"I'll be ok mom." Maddy looked between Alicia and Clarke. "Maddy?" Travis looked to her. Maddy broke the chip in two. Clarke got up. "You take care of my daughter." Maddy extended her hand with the two pieces of the chip.

"Mom no." Clarke looked at Nick before taking Maddy's hand shaking it. "I won't let anything happen to her." Clarke took the two pieces. Alicia hugged her mother tight. She released and looked to Clarke who was extended her hand to her. Alicia took it and they walked to the ark. Clarke turned to the others. "When we pass you'll need to head for the door. It will shut behind you. There is enough to last you in supplies. The missiles will be loud. Radioactive suits will be inside for you to resurface." Clarke turned to Alicia. "This may hurt."

"I'll be ok." Clarke swallowed her half of the chip. She looked to the ark. She heard the faint voices of her loved ones again. "Clarke what is it?" Clarke shed a tear.

"I can hear them."

"Hear who?"

"My family." Clarke raised her hand to the portal. Slowly she extended her fingers to the opening of the portal. She made contact.

BOOM!

Clarke was thrown from her spot across the room hitting the wall hard on the other side of the room. She smacked the ground rolling over head limp she laid unconscious.

* * *

 **Sorry! I know how much you all love Nick and Cliffhangers. I love the continued support you all show for this** **vic. Any Portuguese fans out there? I'm half Portuguese. :) Anyway I am going to spend a bit thinking about where I am taking this vic. I will updated ASAP. Leave a review and as always I will see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"CLARKE!" Alicia screamed across the room. Maddy, Travis and Alicia ran to Clarke's side. "No no no no no." Alicia bent down and held Clarke's head between her hands. Travis checked her pulse. "I don't have a pulse." Maddy rolled Clarke over and started CPR.

"Clarke." Alicia let a tear escape. "Clarke please come back." Nick approached Clarke's lifeless body. Alicia looked at him angrily with tears in her eyes. Maddy started to tire. "Here." Travis took over CPR as Maddy checked for another pulse.

Clarke's body was still lifeless. Maddy and Travis looked at each other. Maddy was the first to speak. She reached for Alicia's back rubbing it, "Alicia honey…"

"No."

"Alicia we need to get into the bunker."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Alicia honey."

"Are you happy!?" Alicia snapped at her brother. "Alicia I was trying to protect you."

"Nick I don't think now is the time to make your argument."

"Well it's true. Matt wasn't safe and Clarke wasn't either." Alicia snapped her head back at Nick. Chris took this as his cue to intervene. "Let's maybe give them a little space." Chris tried to push Nick away. "What is the big deal we barely even knew her? What is everyone's prob—" Nick froze.

"Nick?" Maddy looked at her son. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. He immediately started to seize. "No not now!" Maddy crawled over and put Nick on his side. She opened his mouth to make sure he wouldn't swallow his tongue. Alicia looked concerned for her brother. Sure he was terrible sometimes but he loved his family. The seizing stopped as he rolled onto his back. His body arched as he gasped out.

Silence fell over the room.

Suddenly Travis was thrown backward across the room. "Travis!" He hit the ground hard but got right back up onto his elbows.

Clarke shot up gasping for air. "Clarke? Clarke!" Clarke looked around the room and settled on Alicia who was hovering above her. "Hi."

"Hey." Alicia said with a tear. "You have really got to stop doing that." Clarke started with a laugh that finished with coughing and choking. "Here" Alicia dug through her bag to find a water bottle. She put it to Clarke's lips and let her drink. "Thank you."

"What the hell happened?' Maddy asked by Travis's side. Clarke shook her head. "I don't know it should have worked."

"Clarke it threw you straight across the room." Nick finally recovered consciousness. He stood up quickly and tried to shake his head of the bad kick. "You were dead."

Clarke pulled her shirt up to reveal a bite wound on her side. Alicia gasped. "Clarke." Suddenly the wound started to heal itself. "What the hell." Chris took a step back as the others watched. Clarke hissed in pain until the wound completely healed. Everyone looked at Clarke some in fear but others in amazement. "I think the doorway rejected me because I wasn't pure. The bite meant I was infected. So it killed me. Nick swallowed the chip but he isn't from the timeline it came from. I think it took some his life in order to jump start mine again." Everyone just stared at Clarke.

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. The chips are a direct link to each other. I think since I had already ingested part of it it couldn't thrive off an inactive host. They work almost like magnets. One can't connect if the other isn't working. Therefore is restarted the other."

"Well good to know when I'm trying to get rid of you I can't" Nick gave Clarke a slight smile and Alicia threw the water bottle at him. "What? I saved her didn't I?"

"Not by choice idiot." Clarke moved to get up. "Clarke maybe you should take it easy."

"I'm ok." Clarke stood with the help of Alicia. Clarke put an arm around Alicia's neck for support. "What happens now?"

'We try again." Alicia and Clarke looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

Clarke stood at the doorway platform. Alicia was saying her goodbyes. She hugged Travis. "I may have hated you in the start but I think your ok now." Travis smiled. "Be careful over there." Alicia nodded and moved to hug her brother and Chris. "You may not be a sister by blood but you are certainly one from the heart." Alicia kissed Chris on the cheek. "Stay away from the drugs Nick."

"I don't think I have much options in this brave new world." Alicia was enveloped in a hug by her mother. "I don't want you to go."

"I know."

"Can I say anything to make you stay?" Alicia pulled back to look at her. "If you were in the same position as me what would you do?" Maddy just nodded. "She is my wife mom." Maddy shed a tear as she looked to Clarke who just blushed at Alicia's response. "You are so grown up."

"I know." They hugged one last time and Maddy kissed Alicia on the forehead. "Be careful. Clarke—"

"I'll take care of her Maddy. Nothing will happen to her I promise." Alicia smiled up at Clarke and turned back to her mother.

"May we meet again." Alicia smiled and turned around to take Clarke's hand. "Wife huh?" Clarke asked Alicia rhetorically. "Shut up." Clarke snickered.

"What is that from?"

"What?"

"May we meet again?"

"It's from my people. We use it in safe passage. A hope of one day returning to the ground. It's used more for a goodbye now a days a hope to meet again." Alicia smiled.

"I like it."

"It's good to hear it from you again."

She bent down and jump-started the machine. The motors eerily kicked on. As the got louder Clarke knew it was time. Alicia swallowed the chip. She looked at Clarke with a little bit of fear but she still felt safe with her. Clarke offered her hand and she accepted. They interlaced fingers. "Are you ready?" Alicia looked back to her family and friends. Maddy and Nick were in tears. The others gave her encouraging looks. She looked back to Clarke. "Ready."

"Ok, it will be loud. Don't let go of my hand. You may fill nauseous on the other side."

"What's going to be on the other side?"

"I don't know. But as long as you are there I don't care." Clarke brought their interlaced hands up and kissed Alicia's. Clarke's focus was broken when she heard a voice coming from the doorway. Alicia looked at her in question. "What do you hear?" Clarke started to cry. "I hear you."

"Are you ready?" Clarke nodded. Alicia turned to her family and mouthed I love you. She turned back to Clarke.

"See you on the other side."

"May we meet again."

Together they stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Clarke eyes opened. She gasped. She was looking up at blue sky. She sat herself up and looked out. She looked around until she stopped on Alicia. "Alicia." She crawled over to the girl who was face down. She turned Alicia over and checked for a pulse. She got a faint one. She pulled Alicia into her lap and put a hand on Alicia's cheek. "Alicia." Alicia gently opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. "That was not fun." Clarke chuckled. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok I promise. I feel a little dizzy."

"That's normal it will clear soon." Alicia tried to sit up. She rubbed her head in comfort. "Whoa maybe you should just take it easy."

"You're one to talk."

"Ok point taken." Alicia kissed Clarke. She stood up and looked around. They were in what looked like the middle of a city that was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure there is anyone here." Alicia turned around to reveal a huge city behind her. Water separated their spot from the bigger city. A huge subway line lead into the city from their part.

"Wow."

"Oh my god." Alicia turned to Clarke. The smile and excitement from her face disappeared immediately upon seeing the horrific look on Clarke's face. "Clarke what's wrong?" Clarke didn't budge she was too much in shock. Alicia tried her again. "Clarke what is it?"

"It's the city of light."

* * *

 **WHAAAAAT? Why are they in the city of light? I know. So question. Do you guys want Alicia to stay or do you want Lexa to come back and Alicia go away? Do you like both of them? What happens next? You will have to wait and find out. See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What is the city of light?"

"It's Allie."

"What do you mean its Allie?"

"It's a hallucination."

"I don't understand." Clark turned to Alicia. "Were inside the city of light because we took the chip. This is Allie's creation in order to control people."

"So we're being controlled?"

"We took the chip to get back to our timeline. Allie doesn't want me to take you back. I think she trapped us in here." Clarke tried to search for a way out. Everything was just to far away. "Clarke." Clarke frantically knocked on walls to the building next to them. "CLARKE!"

"What?" Clarke turned to see Alicia trying to grab her back in pain. "Alicia?" Alicia had collapsed to the floor rolling around in pain. "What's happening?" Alicia winced and pointed to her back. "My back! It's burning!" Clarke rolled her to her side and lifted her shirt. She could see black circles forming on her back with a beautiful pattern. "Oh my god."

"What's happening?" Clarke touched one of the circles. "Ow!"

"Sorry! You're forming a tattoo."

"What?"

"Lexa, she had this tattoo. It's seven circles for every night blood at her conclave." The pain had finally stopped and Alicia sat up. "Are you ok?" Alicia nodded. "Yeah it stings a little but its ok." Clarke took her jacket off and wrapped it around her hand. She smashed into the glass door of the building. She picked up a large size piece and handed it to Alicia. "Take a look." Alicia looked it over.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"You are." Alicia looked at Clarke. "We left an apocalyptic world crossing a timeline to be stuck into hallucination world where there are no people and I just received a tattoo out of thin air and you are hitting on me?"

"Yes." Both girls laughed.

"Clarke Griffin." Both girls swiveled to see a lady in a red skintight dress staring back at them. She cocked her head at Alicia. "And who might you be?"

"Alicia Clark. Who the hell are you?"

"Allie." Alicia looked at Clarke. "That's correct." Allie smiled between the two girls.

"Welcome to the city of light. It's a great pleasure Clarke Griffin of Arkadia."

"Arkadia?" Alicia looked to Clarke. Allie sensed something different and focused her attention on Alicia. "Your not from here are you?" Alicia went to answer and Clarke pointed her gun at Allie. "Clarke what are you doing?" Clarke did nothing. She clicked the back of her gun readying it. "CLARKE." Allie and Clarke stared deep into each other's eyes. Allie with intrigue, and fascination. Clarke with only revenge.

"Clarke Griffin you fascinate me." Allie smiled.

BANG BANG BANG!

Clarke opened fire on Allie. Allie suddenly vanished, as the bullets penetrated nothing but the concrete flooring.

"Clarke!" Alicia put a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Stop!" Clarke ceased fire.

Alicia's eye dilated and she was transported to another vision. She was in the woods. Looking at a man with tattoo's being held hostage by a man dressed in military gear. Clarke was standing in front of her pistol pointed at them.

" _You are my people."_

Clarke shot once through the shoulder of the tattooed man into the chest of the military man. Alicia took a few steps forward. Blinking she was suddenly back with Clarke. As she tried to catch her breath Clarke looked at her.

"Did that make you feel better?" Clarke's eyes started to water.

"What did you just say?"

"Did that make you feel better?" Clarke shed a tear.

"No."

"What is happening? Where is she?"

"She is the one that ended your world." Alicia looked stunned. They both looked around for her.

"What end of the world do you speak of Clarke?" Both girls turned to see Allie standing there perfectly poised. Not shaken at all the fact that Clarke had just shot at her.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're the reason humanity was almost extinct."

"I'm not sure I understand Clarke. Life was reset. It is now easily controlled and managed."

"You killed innocent people!"

"It was a necessity." Clarke aimed her gun again at Allie. Allie seemed to not be phased at all. "Your violence stems from so much pain Clarke Griffin."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Clarke Griffin, eighteen. Mother is Abby Griffin, father is –"

"ENOUGH!" The sudden noise of a helicopter broke them from their confrontation. Alicia and Clarke looked up to watch it pass over them. When they looked back to Allie she was gone…again. "Where does she go?"

"This is her world. She can be anywhere and everywhere." They heard the noise of warriors. Both girls turned to see warriors dressed in modern clothing and trench coats coming at them. "We need to go."

"Who are they?"

"Believers." Clarke took Alicia's hand and they started to run. "Where are we going?"

"We need to find a place to hide." They rounded the corner of a building when a grounder smacked Clarke in the face with an end of a metal rod. She was knocked out cold bleeding from her nose. Alicia looked up to the grounder who was ready to attack. She pulled the knife holstered to her thigh. She gripped it in her right hand. The grounder charged her and she weaved out of the hit she countered and slit his cheek. Something had suddenly come over her she fought the grounder with ease and plunged her knife into his chest. She turned back to Clarke.

"Clarke." She bent down and tried to rouse Clarke awake. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out." Clarke shook it off and got up. She noticed the dead grounder. "Did you?"

"I have no idea what came over me."

"She knew how to fight." Alicia smiled.

"She was pretty badass."

"She is." They heard the sound of the warriors again. "Run."

* * *

They made their way into a building. "What is this?"

"It looks like an abandoned office." There was a small waiting room with two small couches and a coffee table. "What now?"

"We get some rest. Try and find a way out of here."

"There is no way out of here Clarke Griffin." Allie had appeared behind them. She turned her head and looked at Alicia. "Now I know why you look so familiar." Both girls looked at Allie in confusion. Allie put her hand up at Alicia. Alicia grabbed her head in pain.

"AHHH!" Clarke started to panic.

"What are you doing!? STOP!?" Allie continued and the pain seemed to get worse for Alicia. She started to scream louder. "You're hurting her!" Alicia collapsed and Clarke was there to catch her. Allie stopped and smirked. She then left just as fast as she came.

"Alicia?" Clarke put her palm to Alicia's cheek. "Alicia please come back. No…oh no god please." Clarke started to tear up as she begged and pleaded for Alicia to return. Alicia laid lifeless in Clarke's strong hold. "ALLIE! Bring her back! Bring her back please!"

Allie did not appear. Clarke was right. They were in her world now. She made the moves. Clarke moved a stray hair out of Alicia's face and behind her ear. "I just got you back I don't want to loose you again….I love you."

It felt like an eternity as Clarke sat there once again watching the love of her life slip away.

Clarke sat there Alicia in her arms as only the sound of her whimpers filled the empty office building.

Alicia's eyes shot open.

"Oh my god…Alicia?" Alicia's eyes darted around until she landed on Clarke. She reached a hand up gently and caressed Clarke's crying face. She too started to cry. Clarke smoothed over her hair trying to comfort her.

"Hey Hi…you scared me."

"I love you Clarke kom Skaikru." Clarke's face entered a state of shock as she silently gasped.

"Lexa?"

* * *

 **Thank you ALL for the kind words and continued support for this amazing project. I am taking into consideration for both Lexa and Alicia. Don't worry neither will be gone in entirety. Stay tuned and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
